starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Семья Пониголовых/Галерея
Открывающая тема SVTFOE season 3 intro - screenshot 12.png Ponymonium S3E21 Pony Head addressing her sisters.png S3E21 Pony Head's sisters looking at her.png S3E21 Close-up on Pranciss Pony Head's face.png S3E21 Khrysthalle and Pamanda looking at Pony Head.png S3E21 Azniss scratching the table with a fork.png S3E21 Pony Head 'that is not normal'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'act like I'm not even here'.png S3E21 Hornanne Pony Head getting excited.png S3E21 Hornanne Pony Head declaring 'roll call!'.png S3E21 Pony Head sisters sounding off one-by-one.png S3E21 Pony Head berating her sisters.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda appear behind the couch.png S3E21 Pony Head angrily addressing her sisters.png S3E21 Star and Pony Heads around dining hall table.png S3E21 King Pony Head bellowing at the table.png S3E21 Trough appears before Whistine, Shonda, and Shinda.png S3E21 Trough appears before Azniss, Angel, and Khrysthalle.png S3E21 King Pony Head tells his daughters to dig in.png S3E21 Whistine, Shonda, and Shinda start eating.png S3E21 Azniss, Angel, and Khrysthalle start eating.png S3E21 Star Butterfly watching the Pony Heads eat.png S3E21 Khrysthalle 'we always make a plate for her'.png S3E21 Khrysthalle 'I hope she's not prettier than me'.png S3E21 Azniss 'you're always throwing her shade'.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda playing music.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda 'our original music'.png S3E21 Pony Head criticizing the twins' music.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'I think it's kinda sweet'.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss 'I miss Teta!'.png S3E21 Pony Head's sisters yelling at her.png S3E21 King Pony Head tells his daughters to calm down.png S3E21 King Pony Head nervously sipping coffee.png S3E21 Pony Head 'sorry you all can't handle'.png S3E21 Pony Head flying off to her bedroom.png S3E21 Star Butterfly excusing herself from the table.png S3E21 Star eating food with Pony Head's sisters.png S3E21 Pamanda 'don't beat yourself up'.png S3E21 Azniss 'she's like that all the time'.png S3E21 Pranciss 'more times than I can even count'.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss 'she makes fun of me'.png S3E21 Pranciss 'guess who's developed a complex'.png S3E21 Whistine 'she messed us up real good'.png S3E21 Star and Pranciss looking at Khrysthalle.png S3E21 Khrysthalle 'I became terribly insecure'.png S3E21 Khrysthalle 'my jaw-dropping beauty'.png S3E21 Khrysthalle Pony Head crying and pouting.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'I've never known Pony Head'.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda 'we have each other'.png S3E21 Azniss smiling down at Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Star Butterfly with Pony Head's sisters.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda putting on music.png S3E21 Star and Pony Heads doing each other's makeup.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss painting Star Butterfly's nails.png S3E21 Jan-Jan Pony Head 'check this out!'.png S3E21 Jan-Jan trickily puts on her sunglasses.png S3E21 Star Butterfly impressed by Jan-Jan's trick.png S3E21 Star Butterfly imitating Jan-Jan's trick.png S3E21 Jan-Jan turning herself inside-out.png S3E21 Jan-Jan turns herself inside-out.png S3E21 Star Butterfly confused by Jan-Jan's trick.png S3E21 Pony sisters consider Star part of the family.png S3E21 Star Butterfly excited to have sisters.png S3E21 Whistine 'the most awesomest thing'.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head 'the secrets'.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head 'do you like secrets?'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'usually'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly and Azniss face-to-face.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head 'this super secret project'.png S3E21 Azniss puts her tongue on a tongue reader.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head opening a locked drawer.png S3E21 Azniss shows her secret project to Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Pony Head sisters' project 'Teta on Ice'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'I thought Teta ran off'.png S3E21 Azniss 'depose Pony Head as heir'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly thinks Azniss is kidding.png S3E21 Azniss being completely serious.png S3E21 Khrysthalle Pony Head 'she's unfit to lead'.png S3E21 Pamanda showing Star a book on pony law.png S3E21 Azniss 'puts one of her sisters'.png S3E21 Azniss emphasizing 'on ice'.png S3E21 Azniss 'she can never be queen'.png S3E21 Jan-Jan 'we're putting Teta on ice'.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head correcting Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Pony Head sisters emphasizing 'on ice!'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'ice is supposed to be cool'.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss 'we're just gonna pretend'.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss making a creepy grin.png S3E21 Jan-Jan 'ain't that right, Teta?'.png S3E21 Teta Pony Head hiding in the closet.png S3E21 Teta Pony Head's fake ID card.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head asking for Star's opinion.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'I got a lot of questions'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'framing her is a bit much'.png S3E21 Khrysthalle Pony Head 'the worst queen ever'.png S3E21 Azniss 'the right pony gets to inherit'.png S3E21 Azniss hovers menacingly before coat of arms.png S3E21 Khrysthalle starts arguing with Azniss.png S3E21 Pamanda speaks up behind Khrysthalle.png S3E21 Azniss and Khrysthalle chastising Pamanda.png S3E21 Pamanda hiding her face behind a book.png S3E21 Jan-Jan Pony Head 'I should be queen!'.png S3E21 Hornanne Pony Head 'I should be queen!'.png S3E21 Angel Pony Head 'I should be queen!'.png S3E21 Teta speaking up from inside the closet.png S3E21 Azniss 'you're supposed to be dead!'.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda appear behind Star.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda looking creepily at Star.png S3E21 Star Butterfly scared of Shonda and Shinda.png S3E21 Azniss 'planning on telling Pony Head'.png S3E21 Azniss 'we can't allow you to snitch'.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda threatening Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Pony Head sisters threatening Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss holding a hatchet.png S3E21 Pony Head appears at her sisters' door.png S3E21 Star asking Pony Head what's going on.png S3E21 Pony Head apologizing to Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Pony Head angrily approaching her sisters.png S3E21 Pony Head playing a recording of Azniss.png S3E21 Pony Heads saying goodbye to Star Butterfly.png Bam Ui Pati! S3E35 Azniss 'get our sister out of bed'.png S3E35 Azniss Pony Head hissing 'or else'.png S3E35 Shonda and Shinda 'we would never threaten you'.png S3E35 Star creeped out by Shonda and Shinda.png S3E35 Khrysthalle 'imagine you woke up one day'.png S3E35 Khrysthalle 'you were so beautiful'.png S3E35 Khrysthalle 'what are you talking about?'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'we're goin' with my plan'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly holding a box of sweets.png S3E35 Star sees Shonda and Shinda are gone.png S3E35 Star Butterfly flying toward Pony Head's room.png S3E35 Azniss 'she won't get out of bed!'.png S3E35 Khrysthalle 'she's being so difficult!'.png S3E35 Hornanne pops out of Pony Head's closet.png S3E35 Pony Head 'let me watch my show in peace!'.png S3E35 Star talking to Pony Head's sisters.png S3E35 Star Butterfly 'she can't fly anymore'.png S3E35 Hornanne 'I can fly just fine!'.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters look out the window.png S3E35 Star 'she's driving into that storm!'.png S3E35 Star Butterfly climbs out of the window.png S3E35 Star Butterfly falling out of the sky.png S3E35 Pony Head sisters watching Star fall.png S3E35 Cloudy catches Star on his back.png S3E35 Pony Head sisters follow Star Butterfly.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters following the van.png S3E35 Seahorse 'our number one priority'.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters fly down the road.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters chase after the van.png S3E35 Seahorse 'your friends are faster'.png S3E35 Seahorse says 'number one priority' again.png S3E35 Seahorse throwing boxes out the window.png S3E35 Star and Pony Head sisters in hot pursuit.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters dodging the boxes.png S3E35 Star, Azniss, and Hornanne follow the van.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters catch up to the van.png S3E35 Seahorse 'your friends are very persistent'.png S3E35 Seahorse 'it is my pleasure'.png S3E35 Seahorse grabs steering wheel with his tail.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters fly through the storm.png S3E35 Star and Pony Head sisters dodging lightning.png S3E35 Star and Pony Head sisters flying in formation.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters outside the slipstream.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters look at the slipstream.png S3E35 Star and pony sisters catch up with Pony Head.png S3E35 Azniss 'you had an emotional journey'.png S3E35 Khrysthalle crying tears of happiness.png S3E35 Khrysthalle in complete shock.png S3E35 Star flattered by Pony Head's words.png S3E35 Hornanne asking for her own horn.png S3E35 Pony Head criticizing Hornanne.png en:Pony Head family/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей